The Blood Stone
by maddymouse
Summary: DracoHermione. Blood, sweat,forbbiden love,and a Dark Lord. Do these things mix? No. Please read as it's my first fanfic ever.
1. Blood test

Hi guys this is my 1st Fan fiction ever so please review.

* * *

Chapter 1: Blood Test

Draco tossed and turned in his sleep as sweat gathered on his forehead. Visions of chaos streamed through him, making him twitch and shake. Walls covered in blood, his mother screaming, his father scrambling to her side before he too was wiped into oblivion by the piercing green light and in the distance a cold grimace on his dark lord's face. Waking in fear, Draco couldn't help remembering the events of earlier that day. "Never betray me as your late parents did, or you too shall suffer". With that the dark lord came closer and stared at Draco, who was crouched in a dank corner of the dungeon. As he stared into Draco with his glowing red eyes, Draco felt as if his head were being spilt apart. "You shall be my true servant. The power is within you waiting to emerge. Nothing born of this world will turn your loyalty. But if that was to happen, I have even greater plans for you" he said with a slight accent on the 'S's.hmm….. His parselmouth must be playing up thought Draco. "SILENCE!Screamed the dark lord. "Insolence will not be tolerated". With that he griped Draco's arm and plunged his wand hard into the flesh. Burning heat seared into the bone and Draco felt his heart begin to tighten.

A dark green haze clouded Draco's eyes and while the pain numbed, it slowly formed into a skull. The dark mark swirled in his vision as the dark lord levitated him high into the air. Looking determined, the greatest of all dark wizards raised a blood red gem the size of his fist. Muttering an incantation he let the gem fly directly at Draco. The gem swirled around Draco's paralysed body leaving a trail of red light that formed an incasement. As the gem slowed it came through the veil of light and hovered above his heaving chest. Now spinning rapidly, it began its decent, into Draco. The roar of a wounded animal echoed through the dungeon as the stone began its cruel path of destruction. Pain came in hot waves as its sharp tip broke the flesh, spilling blood, and drove in harder .Like a corkscrew it burrowed through the muscles and chewed its way through the feeble body. Draco could barley breath, his constant scream silenced. The neck muscles contorted but no sound escaped his lips. Shuddering, he let the pain wash over him as he slipped further in to the dark realm of death. Below, the dark lord was now smiling wickedly at his silencio spell and made a final jerk with his wand. The orb of ruby light that had now become Draco surged and shrunk, into the body it had encased. Now a totally limp figure dangling in the air, a second passed as the remains of the light sunk into his skin.

Eyes blinked open .With a huge gasp for air Draco returned from the gate he had been about to enter…. or had he already opened it? He remembered the tendrils of light that had drawn him closer to the handle but then a strange red glow had ruined the peaceful white of the landscape. Then he had been hurtled back to his body, the body that would now be irrepealably damaged. A cripple, he would live out his days in torment until he saw the white fields with the inviting door again. Maybe he would seek them, as until now the peace had been eluding him. Maybe he would cut himself until he felt the same pain as before. No...not the same pain, that was unbearable, perhaps just enough to remind him of his goal. Resigned to his fate, he absentmindedly felt his chest. Looking down in shock he realised something was wrong. The gapping wound that had sent him to the white fields was not there. The ripping and tearing of muscle and bone had left no mark. Impossible, he thought as he frantically probed the pale skin. Nothing could cause that much pain and leave no wound or even a blood mark .Confused, he didn't realise that the dark lord had lowered him. "You have past the test my young one. I see you shall grow into a powerful servant".

While Draco was still digesting all the events that had occurred, Voldemort quickly place the dark mark on Draco's arm. Draco surprised himself when he didn't even flinch. Voldemort cackled "You shall indeed make the best of servants. All but you have felt pain beyond compare. You are special. The pain inflicted by the blood stone is incredible; it burns nerves and destroys minds. You have proved today that you are my chosen one and that you alone will be able to stand the final test of loyalty to me. After your ordeal today you will now find that other pain is meaningless. Use this to your advantage." With that he faded and disappeared in the darkness. Draco stared at his new dark mark and watched as it faded as his lord left. Still coming to terms with his new found position, he gripped his chest as a bolt of pain made his heart skip a beat. "Shit" he cursed as the pain past…obviously after that ordeal he would need to rest.

Where the gem went after it tore through him and how a huge wound could vanish baffled him, but it must have happened as the after pain was all too real. As he limped away, Draco knew deep inside that he have change in more ways then Voldemort had told him. But content to just rest for now, he ignored the voice in his heart that said something was not right. Besides, school started in a week and with the demise of his traitorous parents, he was now the heir to the Malfoy mansion and their sizable fortune. Books had to be bought, a little fun was left to be had and his master had now given him a purpose, had put his trust in him. Life, for the first time in the last few years, was looking good.

* * *

Did you like it? That was my 1st try ever so please tell me what you think. I will update as soon as I can. 


	2. Melodies

Hermione gazed over the emerald ocean and wished longingly that the holidays weren't almost over. It felt like only yesterday that she had arrived in Greece. Sighing, she smiled as she looked at the spectacular view.

"Mum, do I really have to leave before you? I mean a whole week before school starts? That's tonnes of time to buy books and get supplies. Why can't I go with you on your flight?" she whined.

"Because, we've already booked your flight and besides, don't you want to see Harry and Ron?"

"Yeah, but…."

"No arguments! You will be on that plane tomorrow and that's final."

Realising it was a hopeless case, Hermione sneaked a final glace and headed into her room at the hotel. Packing with precision, she carefully folded her clothes into the suitcase. It was her school suitcase that had been enchanted to expand to whatever size was necessary. It occurred to her that she could just shove everything in, but that would go against her nature. Besides, she thought, her clothes were too nice to ruin. Over summer she had filled out in all the right places. With shapely hips and a D cup bust, her body could easily be called 'hot'. That is if she didn't wear her preferred style of clothing, lose enough to hide her figure. After being ignored by guys for so long it really annoyed her, the way they stared .When her parents and she had gone on a trip through the Greek Islands, the local guys had stared at her. At first she thought maybe they'd never seen a bikini before, but soon it became apparent that they were looking at more than her new bathers. The several guys trying to feel her up were a definite indication. Actually, she had really liked one of the guys, Nick. Nick had listened; Nick had been interested in her opinions. They had debated politics, cultures, movies and books. She had honestly believed that he was interested in her for her intelligence. Unfortunately, if it seems too good to be true, it usually is. As soon she trustingly accepted his invitation to go exploring his island, he jumped her. Too shocked to react at first, he pinned her to the ground and began to run his hands over her body. Savagely kissing her throat, he moved his assault down to her breasts. Letting out an involuntary moan from this brutal treatment, Hermione snapped into focus. This was not going to happen. Her first time would be with someone special to her, someone who loved her more than life itself. Unwilling to be the victim of rape, she shifted her centre of balance and began to passionately kiss Nick back. Surprised by her response, Nick let his guard down. They tumbled in the long grass until Hermione was on top, with her knees resting over him. Both teenagers were breathing heavily as she leaned over his face.

"So, Hermione, are you glad I brought you here, babe?"

"Well, Nick, I think I am. I thought that I wouldn't get to do this until much later in life"

"Get to make-out with a gorgeous hunk?"

"Not quite, I meant getting to bash the living shit out of a total creep"

"Huh…?"

Before he could move, Hermione swung her knee directly into his crotch and rammed her palm up into his nose. The blood from his broken nose exploded over Nick as Hermione proceeded to bash his face in with a nearby branch. Now on her feet, Hermione swiftly kicked her steal-capped army boots into his stomach and watched as he failed to get up.

"Next time you try to pull that one on an innocent tourist ... remember most girls can fight better than me" With that she gave his crotch another vicious kick "Asshole". Satisfied, she left the poor excuse for a guy to painfully crawl his way back to the town.

She shuddered as the memories flooded her mind. That experience would forever teach her to not believe human goodwill; that trust had to be earned.

That night, something roused her from the folds of her comfy hotel bed. Bleary eyed, she looked about to see what disturbed her. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't visually locate anything unusual. Then she heard it. Softly wafting through the night air, a sweet melody reached Hermione's ears. Sad, yet longing, the chords brought tears to her eyes and roused something inside of her. A feeling of warmth swept over her and she felt compelled to follow the melodious tune. The thrum of music resounded in her heart, and unable to control herself, she rose and followed the sound. Desperate to discover what made this angelic sound, she almost instinctively knew where to go. Creeping down the halls, she had a nagging suspicion that she was being called. Worse still, was she knew that her curiosity would get the better of her. Whoever wanted to met her was using magical means. She could almost see the shimmer in the air.

A single thought and a slight moment of hesitation caused the almost magnetic pull on her to triple. Yanked of her feet, she rose and drifted down to the beach and over the water. Mist clouded her vision as she came to rest gently on a small rocky island. With the unnaturally cold night air biting at her, she realised that being dressed in only a thin nightgown wasn't the best wardrobe choice.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" An eerie silence answered her question.

"I know you're there…. Who was that singing? Please come out." Irritated by the silence Hermione got aggressive.

"Look, I know you led me here. What do you want? If I have to keep talking to rocks all night, I am going straight back into my nice, warm, hotel bed and you can forget about me ever helping you!"

Seemingly from nowhere, the haunting melody began again, and the water near the edge of the rocky island glowed a pure gold. The water bubbled and before Hermione's eyes, a beautiful finned woman emerged from the watery depths. Golden scales patterned across the slim pearl-white body, and a white glow seemed to emit from every pore.

Stunned, Hermione asked, "Er, do you need a towel?"

How do you like it? Please review.


	3. Harmonia

Hey everyone! This is a long chapter so I hope it's good .I want to thank DragonRidingSorceress who has now become my little editor. Thanks for the spelling tips. I can write but spelling is beyond me. Oh well. I am content in having an imagination and an auto-spell check.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the HP characters or the Greek myths. Though I wish I did.

Chapter 3: Harmonia

A silky white hand reached out for Hermione. It was only now Hermione realised the woman was almost naked. The golden scales were more numerous over the woman's breasts and covered the area between her navel and the upper thigh with a swirling shimmer. Fins, with shinning silver webbing, adorned her wrists and ankles, but Hermione was sure that the thin, green-blue lines running up the appendages were fins, retracted into the skin. The long, wavy, tresses of hair that blew in a non-existent breeze had a rich chestnut tint, but throughout the knee length hair there were hints of deep purple, gold and emerald green. Following the hair to the woman's face Hermione became entranced. This truly was to look upon beauty. Fine featured, the woman had a wise, yet still youthful face. Magnificent pale skin, unblemished and untouched by the sun, had a natural glow that lit her face. Looking the woman in the eyes, Hermione jerked.

"What the….."

The eyes weren't black or even honey brown like hers, but something completely different. Through those eyes one could see a mirror of the ocean. Deep blue waves crashed and aqua whirlpools tore through a calm azure sea. Thunder storms raged and crystal clear waves played in the sea breeze. Hermione stepped closer as the hypnotic swirl of colour and beauty overwhelmed her.

Smiling, the woman took Hermione into her arms. This the moment she had been waiting for. The girl had to come of her own free will. Firmly holding Hermione's hand she started to glide towards a fine mist that had settled over the water. Completely under the woman's control, Hermione started towards the thickening mist. Something inside her mind screamed, "NOOOOO! Don't do it! Stop, you don't know her!" But by now the grip on Hermione's mind was like a vice. Unable to resist, she was lead into the shroud of mist. When the ground slipped away, Hermione began to regain control. Panicking, she looked down. She was standing on thin air. Now for a witch to be worried by this might seem stupid, but Hermione knew that something else's powers were enabling her to levitate. Finding this disconcerting, she attempted to search for this source of power. "Hm…let's see if I can…." Attempting to take a step forward, Hermione was almost knocked off her feet by a rush of swirling lights.

"Hm….maybe not. So how the heck am I meant to get out of here?" It occurred to her that something wanted her to stay right were she was. Just then, her clouded surrounding began to fade away, revealing a lush rainforest. More than a little confused, she looked around for the woman who had lead her there.

Battling through foliage, Hermione started to wonder who wanted to talk to her so badly. Logically, it would be something with magic, and plenty of it. The magic of her transportation, the work of her illusive guide, no doubt, was an ancient magic. The feeling had made her blood run cold .When she arrived here, the spell must have left a mark, she reasoned, because the air was thick with the tingle of magic, and no normal forest would be this ingrained with power. Stumbling along, she heard something in the distance.

"Oh no, not again. This is getting ridiculous." The beautiful music she had heard earlier that night was filtering through the trees. Hang on…night? But it was afternoon here. Oh well. These things do happen. Grumbling and making her way towards the sound, she began to notice something. The trees in this part of the forest were old. No, not old...ancient. There roots ran deep and their trunks were wide. These trees had a feeling to them. They had seen things, they knew the secrets of time. When the breeze ran through them, it seemed almost as if they were whispering. A quiet chant of "She's come, she's come", and the uncanny way the branches seemed to move, to spread out above her, creating an archway, made Hermione feel disconcerted. As she quickened her pace, the music began to get louder. Finally breaking through the forest, she burst into a glade with a small waterfall.

Inside the stream of water cascading down the rocks was something Hermione could only call….unreal. The ethereal woman who had first guided her was hovering and singing. It was the most beautiful sound Hermione had ever heard. It was the same voice she had heard earlier, but now it was crisp and clear as a bell. The sound poured into her soul, and all of her woes and anxiety disappeared in a flash of revelation. This unearthly woman was a siren. A singer of the sea, myth told that they drew men to death by singing and luring them onto the rocks.

"I never would have guessed that it worked on girls as well," she said, thinking out loud.

Startled by Hermione's voice, the siren plunged into the shallow water. Frightened her guide had disappeared again, Hermione ran to the pool. Her siren had disappeared.

"Hey, come back here. You can't just leave me." She shouted at the pool.

Frustrated she sat down, and started to throw rocks into the pool.

"If only I hadn't said anything. Why can't she ever talk to me for once?"

Hermione didn't notice a pale face appear just under the surface of the water. She threw another rock.

"Ouch!" came a distant voice.

Hermione looked around, but there was no one there.

"Hermione…..why are you angry?" This time the voice echoed all around her. Confused, she began looking for anywhere a person could hide in the glade.

"You don't understand. I can not physically speak to you. Listen, do you not feel me inside your heart? I am speaking to your soul, cousin. Relax, and you shall see," thrummed the silvery voice.

Finally turning towards the water, Hermione saw the unbelievable. The water was churning, and was shining with a familiar golden glow .The water gathered into a spout, which rapidly transformed into the shape of a woman. Fluid became pale flesh, and droplets formed into hands and feet. Before Hermione stood a creature of the depths, far more beautiful than any mortal. Being careful not to look directly into her eyes, Hermione began to speak.

"Wha…" Before the first word was uttered, the siren placed a single finger on her soft lips and looked imploringly at Hermione.

"So, child of the blessed. What does thou want with me?" .The sirens didn't move her lips, and now Hermione understood why. The silvery voice she was hearing was inside her head; they were speaking mind-to-mind, thought-to-thought, soul-to-soul.

"What did you call me? I want you to explain what is going on here. Who are you? Why can't we speak normally? Why have you brought me here?" thought Hermione. Compared to the sirens silvery inner voice, hers was harsh and unpractised.

"My name is Leucosia. I am what you would call a Siren. However, we know ourselves as the Naiads. My power is in my voice, and by communicating this way, you are not affected by its compulsion. I have called you cousin, because that is what you are, a cousin to my kind and others. I am not sure if I am the correct person to explain this to you, but the task has been intrusted to me and I shall fulfil it. Through the ages the magic of my kindred was lost among the numerous human bloodlines. When a magical being conceived a child with a mortal, ancient powers were inherited, and in most cases would lay dormant until awakened. Through hatred and fear of these super humans, the mortals of my era attempted to destroy all those whose powers had not surfaced, and thus could be killed easily. When the last super humans died of old age, the mortals believed themselves free from there scourge. By then, any child a magical being had was either hidden from the cruelty of mortals or used to serve our gods. Unfortunately, humans weren't the only ones to feel hatred. Some waring tribes and species of the immortals founded a hatred for each other at the beginning of time. This lead to conflicts where the populations of a certain species were almost wiped out. Our numbers have never quite recovered. As time past, these super human bloodlines were all but forgotten, the powers lying dormant for so long that almost all traces disappeared. But also over time, natural magic in humans began to grow. This is what you would call wizardry. It is rare, but when a wizard bloodline is crossed with an ancient power bloodline, the dormant power comes close to the surface. Your blood holds a precious strain of immortal power. This opportunity cannot be ignored. Our numbers are too few."

Hermione stared blankly at the siren.

"Hey, but I can't have wizard blood! I'm a muggle born .You have mistaken me for someone else. I mean I don't even have fins…I can't be one of …you," Hermione stuttered.

"You may or may not be one of my kind. It matters not. You have the ancestral blood. I can not explain why you, such a talented witch, would ever believe that you didn't have wizard blood running through your veins. Perhaps your parents should be questioned?"

"No, mum and dad would never lie to me, I have to be a muggle born. I'm not this 'chosen one' that you're looking for. I can't be! It's impossible!"

With a glare, the siren began to increase the volume of her thought speech.

"You have been chosen. Unclear is your destiny, but the prophecy has foretold of your coming, and thus I believe that events will unfold before you. I have completed my task, the rest you will learn over time."

"Prophecy…? What prophecy?"

As Hermione stuttered out the words, a strange feeling made her look up. In the distance was a huge black storm cloud. It seemed to consume the whole sky. The peaceful glade began to darken, and a cold wind brushed against Hermione's face.

"There is no time. The race you belong to is coming. They will take you from here. Remember, if you ever need a friend or are in terrible danger, gather a small pool of water, the lifeblood of Gaia, and call me with your soul. I will heed your call," said Leucosia. With that she gently touched the surface of the rock pool. It began to glow the luminous gold, and she melted back into the water. When the siren had disappeared up to her hips, Hermione reached out to catch her arm, but her hand went right through.

"Wait!" she called. "Don't leave me! How am I supposed to get home? You can't leave me with a bunch of immortals who might just decide to have me for lunch! Couldn't you just stay, for the introduction at least?"

Now only a fading face on the water, Leucosia chuckled "Remember how I mentioned the species rivalry? I would prefer to leave before they skewer me. From the look of that storm cloud, you are an Erinye, and Erinyes can get a little aggressive towards Naiads. I think it's the fact we often accidentally or –" Leucosia grimaced guiltily, "occasionally purposely, cause the death of men. Farewell, my friend". In an instant she was gone, leaving only a fading glow to the water. Hermione looked into the threatening sky, and saw the whirling winds getting closer. In the pit of her stomach, she knew that what was concealed in the cloud wasn't going to be as friendly as the siren. What had Leucosia called them…Erinyes?. Anything that would harm a beautiful creature like the siren would have to be a nasty piece of work. As she was thinking this, a lightning bolt erupted from the black cloud .Normally she would love to see a ground strike, but there was a difference between the safety of a house and being outside. Just when Hermione was glad that she wasn't the highest object, something stopped her heart. Her breath caught in her throat. The bolt had diverted its course and was coming straight towards her.

Dada a derrrrr! Getting excited? It was really going too long, so I had to cut it short. Please review this! Thanks for the people who reviewed! It means a lot to know someone actually likes this stuff!


	4. Touch Wood

Heres the next chapter, I promise one about Hermione is coming soon.

Draco sat on the bed. He was totally bored. He had five days left of holidays, and there was nothing to do. He had already redecorated the mansion, kicked the stupid house elves, gone clubbing, made out with several girls of which he couldn't remember they're names and basically done all a 17 year old male wizard could do that was mildly entertaining. Well, everything except…..no he couldn't do that. His father's room had been sealed with his untimely death. And an "in-case-of-death-will-self-shut-before-nosy-sons-can-get-in-to-read-what-had-made-the-dark-lord-so-freaking-angry" lock had activated itself, and nothing seemed to get him in. Blasting, burning, cursing and practically _everything_ explosive enough to make a big bang had been used to no avail. Draco was getting desperate. If he didn't know what had made the Dark Lord kill his parents, how was he supposed to keep from repeating the deadly mistake?

"WHY CAN'T I OPEN YOU?" he screamed at the black wood door.

Not expecting an answer, Draco jumped when the door replied, "Ask the right question and you will receive the right answer."

"What the hell? Am I going crazy or did the door just talk?" he stammered.

"No, you are perfectly sane, but in my opinion you might not stay that way if you keep obsessing over a door. Besides, is this not a pure blood wizard house? You of all people should recognize a pure enchantment when you see it. Why, to think your father put me here to watch…oh. Sorry. I wasn't meant to say that," said the door.

"Say what? Wait, what did my father place you here for? What are you guarding?" questioned Draco.

'That, my boy, is the right question. How unfortunate for you, that when you were blasting my beautiful polished MAHOGANY wood to a black crisp I lost a bit of my memory…if someone was to you know…fix me, I might be more willing to share information," stated the door.

"I can't believe I'm being blackmailed by a door!" muttered Draco.

With a swish of his wand, the blackened wood reverted to its original rich red colour and the beautiful carving on the panels returned. Complete with a shiny bass handle. The door sighed with pleasure. "Oh, that feels so good!"

"Hey, door! Now how about giving the goods! What are you guarding?" blasted Draco.

'Hey, your cute when you shout. And, by the way, my name is Dorrius Woodoruku, But you can call me Dory." The handle twitched several times.

Draco paused and thought about what had just happened. "Oh my god! I'm being hit on by a door!" he thought.

Deciding he could use this to his advantage, he walked right up to Dory and began to trace the outlines of the wood carvings. Dory jiggled in her hinges. "Oh, Master Draco…"

"You know Dory, I need a new bedroom door." Just in case the speaking door could read minds, he tried not to think about the last door he had fried, when on a boring day he had used it for curse practice. "My old door had to be taken away and I could really use a beautiful door like you." As he talked, Dory had been going a brighter red.

Hey! he thought, I didn't know doors could blush!

"So what do you say? Tell me all about my dad, and I'll move you right away."

"Um...that would be…I mean to say…what I meant was…off corse I would love to become your bedroom door!"

"Did I say bedroom….. I mean sure. Bedroom door. Right. Of corse .What other door would I have meant. Hee hee hee …hee….." Draco paused. This was going somewhere else really fast, and he needed to get back on topic.

"So about that dad of mine…?"

"Oh Draco, he was always so impolite to me. Never said thank you for looking after his documents, or for self-locking when he forgot. I served him well, but what did I get? Did he ever send a house elf to polish me? Noooooo! That would have taken _effort_. Why would he think about little old me?"

In a last act of desperation, Draco forced the words out "I would never do anything that horrible, Dory. Your right, my father's behaviour was inexcusable. I will do my best to make it up to you. I can't believe he never noticed what a fine door you are. So Dory, my dear, will you tell me what you are guarding?"

"Oh, Draco, honey, I can do better than that. I can show you!" With a click, Dory unlocked and swang open. The room was a bland white, and papers were strewn all over the floor.

"Er…thanks, Dory. How about I just magic you over to er…my bedroom. Though I stay up late and play really annoying loud music, so are you sure that you wouldn't prefer to go to somewhere peaceful…like the library?"

Come on, say yes! Say you want to go to the room furthest away from my bedroom. Please! thought Draco.

"No, I'm fine with guarding you. Nobody's going to get past me, Draco. Oh and you needn't worry about transporting me over. I can do that." With that, Dory began to turn translucent, and then, with a loud pop, she disappeared, presumably to Draco's room.

"Damn it! From now on I had to remember not to bring any girls into my bedroom or this psycho, obsessive and evidently powerful door might kill them! I wonder how this Dory can do all of that? It's almost like she was actually a magic being and not a carved lump of wood. Damn that weird door got me all screwed up…oh shit! Now I'm talking to my self!"

Now that the door couldn't watch him (Draco got the feeling that Dory had been undressing him with her …whatever a door saw with), Draco went directly into the room that he hadn't been in ever since he was five. He could still remember that fateful day. It was the day that Draco realised the reason his fathers 'friends' never left by the way they came in was because they never left. As he picked up papers from the floor, his mind wandered to the events that had unfolded.

A small blond child ran across the huge mansion, finding new places to explore even though he had lived here all his short life. The blond blur whizzed past house elves and servants, seeing them as only people in his way. Onlookers thought he was just playing by himself, but Draco had a secret. He had one very special friend, Elfelda. She was his constant companion and best friend. Most adults would have said she was an imaginary friend, but Draco knew better. She was as real as he was. The only difference was that she wasn't human. Elfelda, or Elf, as he affectionately called her, was a shadow elf, only visible to those with the sight. Everyone thought he didn't have any friends, but in fact he had made a friend for life. Shadow elves were the last great race of elves. Taller than the average human, they had slim frames and enhanced senses. With trademark elf ears, large, deep green eyes and a shadowy blue tint to their skin, the elves would have stood out like a sore thumb, if it wasn't for their innate invisibility. Elfelda was the wayward princess of her people, but as it would be another 10 years before she could rule, they let her have her fun with the human boy. Unaware of his playmate's royal blood and unaware of her playmate's dark family history, they played together as only innocent children could.

Laughing while rapidly trying to find a good hiding, spot he bumped into a nervous-looking man. Dressed in a cheap suit with round, fake dragon horn-rimmed glasses, he looked like he hadn't had a good meal in a long time. The man was shaking and sweating profusely. He obviously had a lot on his mind, but he still noticed the young boy who resembled the man he feared most.

"Um, are you all right, young man?" asked the pale man.

"I'm fine, Mister, but you look sick. Do you want me to take you to my mummy? She can give you this great medicine that makes you feel better almost at once!" said young Draco.

Knowing that what the boy referred to was a very expensive elixir made from phoenix tears, the pale man thought that the boy's mother would be more likely to give some to a lame dog. "No, thank you …"

"My name's Draco," stated the boy.

"My name's Charles Bones. Draco, though it was very nice of you to offer, I really do not require medical help. I have important business with Mr Malfoy, so I am just a little nervous."

"Oh, you're one of Daddy's friends? He's been waiting for you all day!"

That's what I was afraid of, thought Charles. "Do you want me to show you to him?"

"No! I mean, um…I am just admiring the grounds .Would you mind showing me around?"

"Well, okay. But I'm having a game right now. Just wait till Elf comes over."

After a few minutes, Charles was getting confused. "Where is Elf?"

Draco looked at him, then turned to Elf, who had arrived a while ago. "He can't see you either. Don't worry Elf, one of these days someone will see you, too."

She nodded, used to the ignorant adults surrounding her. 'Do we have to stop playing because of him?' she mind spoke to Draco.

Perhaps Draco didn't realise how strange it looked, talking out loud to seemingly nobody. "Yes of course we do, mum told me to be more polite to the people dad worked with"

'Fine, I'll go get some food for later. Meet me in your room,' mind-spoke Elf. She sped away, being careful not to hit any servants. For some reason, a person getting knocked over for no reason freaked people out.

"OK, Mister, want to go now?" asked Draco.

"Sure, Draco," replied Charles.

Meanwhile, Lucius Malfoy was looking for the snivelling worm the dark lord had sent him.

He found his target in the main garden, but the sight of the traitor's company made his blood run cold. No son of his would talk to someone like that low-life.

"DRACO! Don't you have a room to clean!" yelled Lucius.

"Ok, Father!" piped the little boy. "I've got to go now, but I hope you have a nice meeting with Father!"

"Sure, Draco. It was nice meeting a son of the great Malfoy line. Um, if you hear anything a little... loud going on in your fathers study, you can come in. Please."

"Um...ok, sure, Mister, anything you want." Draco wandered off to his room as Charles gulped and headed towards the angry Malfoy.

Later that night, Draco was sleeping peacefully, with Elfelda sleeping beside him. At least, he _was_ sleeping, until a loud bang woke him. Being careful not to wake Elfelda, he rolled out of bed to investigate. Then he remembered his promise to Mister Charles, and headed straight towards the forbidden office of his father. Stopping outside the office, Draco heard muffled voices and he strained to hear them. "You will regret the day you crossed the Dark Lord! Now, prepare to DIE!"

"No please I, I ….I can be a double agent, anything, just please…."

"No! Once a traitor always a traitor. Avada Kedavra!"

Draco opened the door. "Hey Daddy….AHHHH"

"Draco!" screamed Lucius. As Charles' limp form slumped to the floor, Draco ran out of the room with his eyes streaming.

"Daddy, I can't see, help me someone! What just happened to Charles? Help!" yelled Draco.

"You should not have been here son! Now you pay the price." muttered Lucius. Draco was crouched on the floor, sobbing "It stings Dad! What did you do?"

"I killed the traitorous bastard, and if you ever breathe a word of this, I will kill you too. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes, sir…Please Da..Father. Help me, I can't see"

"Your sight will return in a few days. A child of your age will recuperate, but I suspect that it was the shock of seeing a death. Get used to it, because you are my son, and I will not have a softy for a boy. Go to your room"

"Yes, sir"

When Draco returned, Elfelda looked up at him, worried.

'Oh Draco, your vision is hurt and, oh no! Your special sight is damaged! How could this happen? Draco..DRACO!"

As hard as he could, he tried to see Elfelda, but she was fading before his eyes.

"No Elfelda…come back!"

"Draco, we will meet again...Goodbye my friend!"

In despair, Draco watched as his only friend vanished from his life.

Remembering the worst time of his life made Draco feel pretty bad , but worse still was that there was no evidence in his fathers office. It had been cleared…something didn't want him to know what was going on. With a heavy heart, he went to his room to see his new wooden roommate.

Please review!


	5. Destiny

Chapter 5:Destiny

A blinding white jolt surged through Hermione's body. It burnt across her sight and wrapped around her petrified body. Unable to move, the sheer energy was tearing through her very being, paralysing every muscle. Hermione knew that normal lightning strikes are seconds of pain and then the person would black out, but she was quite awake and aware of the continuing ache. Convinced this was no ordinary bolt of lighting, she began to feel a strange presence in the energy that had engulfed her. It was magical! Who would honestly want to inflict this excruciating torture on her, and why? Despite her numb body, Hermione concentrated and focused on the energy surrounding her, trying to block them. This was ultimate wand-less magic, if that was what she was using. Failing to shield herself, she knew that her body couldn't take the torture for much longer; this would be her last attempt before she had to stop resisting. She poured all her soul into the shielding spell, but soon found she had spent all of her energy on the first attempt.

Despairing, she searched the surrounding area for something to fuel her spell. As if everything had slowed down, Hermione stared to see shimmers in the air. At first, she thought her brain had shut down, but in her heart she knew these wisps were real. Gradually, her vision began to change. Colours became irrelevant, and yet intensified; new, powerful smells began to appear; and she started to hear the plants whispering to each other. A drop of blood seeped down to her mouth and an explosion of taste erupted. She could tell how old the blood was, whose it was, what that person had done, and where to find them. The pain intensified a thousand times, yet she now felt the strength to last a bit longer against its pull. Realising her senses had become sharper, she wondered how this could help her to escape. Now able to move, she looked up, and saw death's shadow fleeing .It was then she felt a sudden connection to everything and everyone throughout all time. With this new-found strength and knowledge, she saw there was only one way to leave the energy field alive – she would have to change.

Unsure of how to proceed, instincts she never knew she had started to take control. Clenching her fists, a new feeling surged through her battered body. It was hope, confidence, and a new kind of power. Her blood felt the call to arms and began to do something quite extraordinary. Slowly, it changed its crimson red to a dark purple that burnt the veins that now carried it. Bones melted into one another as two prongs appeared in her back. They grew until finally splitting the skin. The bitter sweet pain in her back was rewarded when, after a moment, huge, silvery-white wings exploded from her very depths. This would have surprised Hermione, but she was preoccupied. Slowly her nails were darkening and fingers elongating, so now they resembled claws more than hands. The changes had been happening all over her. Tiger-stripe markings had appeared on her appendages and along her spine. Her hair, before a bushy mess, was now almost back and practically straight, with only a few waves. Even more surprising was the silver metal rings woven into several braids that had now appeared. Adorned in small circlets of jewellery and a scanty deep marron outfit, Hermione was bathed in a silver glow. Finally unleashing generations' worth of power, Hermione raised a clawed finger and reached through the burning energy that had rendered her normal form helpless. Like the frailest glass, it shattered and flew into air like tiny silver droplets.

Relieved to be free of the torture, Hermione's gaze fell to a small puddle nearby. She felt different and, curious to see what her appearance now was, she walked over to the puddle. At least she thought she was walking. Looking down, she realised that she was effortlessly gliding to her mark. Slightly disturbed, she concentrated on descending, but she needn't have tried. When she saw her new form in the slightly murky puddle, she floated downwards in shock. Amazed at her transformation, she noticed tiny details, like the fact her muscles had become more toned and she could swear her teeth were longer…and sharper? And whose eyes were those? The wild, golden tiger-eyes, flecked with green and purple. The strange colour of her eyes didn't disturb her as much as the expression of those lipid pools of gold. The wild, bold look of a huntress met her gaze. That amazing discovery didn't last long, as she noticed that, attached to her back, were a pair of beautiful wings. Unsure how to move them, she focused on her back muscles and, lo and behold, the magnificent wings spread. Admiring her feathered feature by flapping a few times, it became clear these wings weren't for decoration. They were for soaring high above the clouds.

Looking up at the sky, imagining herself flying, she noticed that the dark storm clouds were directly above her, and were glowing what looked to be a radiant silver. From this silver glow, five orbs started to descend towards her. No longer afraid of what was to come, Hermione stood her ground, though her new incredible sight saw that what _looked_ like glowing balls from a distance were really winged woman with tails, armed with glowing weapons. Glaring defiantly, Hermione resisted the urge to fly into battle with them, even though she was unarmed. As they came closer, Hermione could hear their slow heartbeats, and could smell their unique scents, distinguishing one from the other easily. Strangely, one scent was familiar. Even more strangely, when Hermione tried to gain the insight into that woman's life, she was greeted with images of a crying babe next to a blood-soaked sword with a glowing green gemstone on the hilt. On the child's forehead was a crescent moon, as crimson red as the blood on the sword.

"Greetings, sister," called the oldest warrior. As she touched down it appeared that her tail vanished, and she became a mirror image of the beast-like woman Hermione had become. As others touched down it, became clear they all had a favourite form. One kept her tail, but grew several horns and hooves to replace her feet. Another turned completely into a lion-like creature with shorter red wings and huge, night-black claws. The second-last to land changed from the torso down into a golden deer and grew small ears on her head. While the last, and obviously youngest lost her light purple wings and tail to become a normal looking girl, exempt for a glowing third eye on her forehead. Stunned, Hermione was lost for words.

"I take your silence as bewilderment, sister. That must be rectified. We are the Erinyes, or furies, if you must use the name in the vulgar tongue. Revenge and justice seekers, we create balance in the grand scale. Traitors, murderers, cheaters, and all evil will answer to us," said the oldest erinye.

"Normally always able to adapt, when our numbers fell in the last thousand years, we were forced to act only slightly and to retreat to the blessed grove to replenish our numbers. It has taken time, but soon we will be numerous enough to extract our revenge on the evil that the world has become," said the lion-like creature.

"You are the first semi-mortal to be descended from our clan in a century. This is why we have brought you here. Your destiny lies with us, and soon you will discover the powers that you cannot deny," remarked the half deer.

"Your transformation is almost complete, and soon you will become a mature erinye. Merely an infant now, your powers will grow as you age, and soon you will be ready to be taken into our clan. Once within its fold, you will need to mate and produce more blood sisters to fight for our cause. As you were a semi-mortal, you are still fertile and young. Most Erinyes die in child birth, but you may succeed in surviving at least four motherings," Said the hoofed erinye.

"All that remains is to bless thee as a blood sister and to allow you to fully develop," said the oldest erinye.

"Hey… wait a minute! I'm not going to go and turn into a…a…whatever the hell you are! I'm a witch. That's all. I don't know _what_ the freakin' lighting bolt did to me, but now I look like you. Turn me back right now, and let me go home, or I'll curse your ass back to wherever the hell you came from!" yelled Hermione.

"The immortal blood surges through your veins. You cannot resist its power. That lightning was merely to force you to use your innate powers. To force them to surface. You cannot change who you are, Harmonia." stated the hoofed erinye.

'What did you call me?"

"Harmonia. That is the name your great grandmother gave you when you were born. That foolish warlock …Jonathon. He had no idea why he called you Hermione. I tried to tell him your perfect name, but as most humans, he could barley hear my voice. It is a miracle that what he called you is so close to your true name," said the older erinye.

"What did you call my dad? He can't be warlock. But that means you're my…my…I never had a great grandmother. Besides, for an immortal, aren't you a little too young to be my great grandmother? Oh, wait, don't tell me. Time runs differently in the blessed glade," mocked Hermione.

"There is truth in what you say. Time _does_ run differently here; time was born here and thus comes and goes as it pleases. Your father is what I like to call a fallen one. Jonathon, in my time, was a great sage, but when he betrayed his true love and his country to the greatest enemy of the day, we were sent to stop him. Cursing him to live a half life…without his memories of being a warlock, and to betray his loved ones again and again. He has been wandering the earth for a age, marrying and slowly breaking more of his heart each time he loses those whom he as loved. A bitter curse, we had no idea that one of his wives would be a carrier of the ancient blood. You are the product of their union and for that we can be thankful. Perhaps we will release him of the curse for the favour to our people. Breeding a girl fit to be an erinye is a great service to us," commented the older erinye.

Though Hermione sensed it was time to stop asking questions, she longed to ask more.

"Hush, sister. It is time to confirm that your soul is pure and whole. Only those who can be totally consumed by the blood mark are worthy to become blood sisters. Let go of all thought and breathe in deeply. Feel the earth sigh with you and listen to the hum of the earth's heart. Now, look into the pool." When Hermione opened her eyes, she saw that a silver basin had appeared in the Erinyes hands.

"What do you see?" asked the youngest erinye with the third eye.

A blur of images raced across the pools clear water. Her parents, her first cat, Fluffy, the first boy she kissed, Hogwarts, Harry and Ron, "SPEW" badges. In a split second, her life had flashed before her eyes. The water now turned cloudy silver and a pair of deep blue eyes looked back at her. Then half of the water changed into a crimson red and weapons rained down upon the deep blue eyes. The eyes turned into a peacock's tail, and a scream echoed in her ears. The water began to swirl, creating a hypnotic silver and red liquid. From the centre of the swirl, a drop of the water formed a small, red, ruby-incrusted, silver dagger. Lifting the weapon out of the now-still water, she replied, "I see what was and what will be. The Erinyes are my path". Some invisible force raised the dagger and drew a crescent moon on her forehead with its sharp tip. Taking the dagger, Hermione stood there speechless. She had entered the sisterhood of the blood of her own free will, and had practically agreed to die for these creatures. Now she had a blood mark, and was going to turn into an erinye.

"Congratulations, sister. I know you have questions, but for now you must live in your own world until your powers grow enough for you to live here without dying. Those without immortal strength soon perish here, and I would not like you to be one of them. Guard your secret, for there are those who would take advantage of a young erinye's immense powers. As one of the first immortals to live on earth, you must protect yourself and others, while learning all you can about your powers. Now go. The trees yonder hold the key to returning to your world. Farewell, sister," said the youngest Erinye.

With that, all but the oldest erinye morphed to their winged state and took off towards the silvery cloud. Hermione's great grandmother smiled and embraced her. "My dear Harmonia, take care for now. My true name is Raidne and I will watch out for you while you are on earth". Reaching out with a claw, Raidne slashed Hermione across the chest. Muttering the words, "So you do not forget," the last of the furies left Hermione.

Still in her Erinye form, Hermione easily glided over to the trees and entered a familiar mist. When the mists began to swirl, Hermione felt as if someone was cutting at her with a knife. Her wings melted back into her back, and everything became dull as she morphed back to her human form. Collapsing with exhaustion, the world went black, and she fell into the darkness.

Well, I know that Draco was due for another chapter, but I though Hermione's story was more important. Please tell me what you think by reviewing. I jump up and down yelling at the top of my lungs "People like me! They really like me!" when I get a new review. So don't let down my friends at school who find that incredibly funny. Review!

I promise the next chapter will be a Draco one.


	6. Only days

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Harry Potter, and since I'm not a multi-billionaire I'm pretty sure I don't own McDonald's. So what do I own? 2 pet mice (or do they own me?), my game boy DS, several funny mannerisms and my room.

With only days left in the holidays, Draco was feeling a little sad and wished that he didn't have to go back to Hogwarts. He wasn't selected as head boy, and he was fully convinced he needed no further training. He was prepared to drop out, but Voldemort had ordered him to remain. Apparently, only a fully trained wizard would be worthy to serve him.

Wandering around the huge rooms, he wondered what he could use them for. After installing a home theatre system, a bowling ally and a personal, automatic McDonalds, nothing else seemed that good. Perhaps an ice-skating rink? No, he hated falling on the ice. Maybe he could do a hostile take over of one of the wizarding worlds companies? Nah, too much effort. Frustrated, he headed towards his room.

"By the wand, what the hell happened in here?" he asked nobody in particular.

A blur of orange and white whizzed before his eyes. Birds were singing in the tree tops. The tree tops? Ever since when did his room have trees? The room had been turned into what could only be described as a miniature version of a forest. The room had been big before, but now it appeared to stretch as far as the eye could see. Vines grew on what remained of the walls, and for a minute Draco seriously was wondering about his sanity. Then familiar objects came into view. His king-sized bed was in front of him, but, to his horror, it appeared to be made of four tree trunks and a web of woven leaves. To his right, his wardrobe was now reduced from its original magnificence to a pile of clothes under an overhang of dirt. Dirt? There were powerful spells to repel all forms of dirt or grime. The best household witches had placed them there and continually renewed their repelling power. He could remember a time when he tried to trick the spells by putting a dirty Quidditch robe on his marble floor. Quick as a flash, the spells bounced the robe into the air and maliciously burnt his favourite robe into a fine dust that was levitated out the window. How on earth had his once-pristine room turned to a lush mass of foliage, complete with real dirt, with spells as powerful as that in place? The answer came like a flash, like a vision, like an out of control broom crashing into the ground. It was that bloody door.

"Dory! What in the world is going on here?" shouted Draco.

The forest creatures scattered at the shout.

"I'm giving you till the count of three to come over here and tell me what the hell is happening. One …..(Nothing happen)…..Two…(a slight creaking sound began)…..two and a half!...(the creaking sound was getting louder)…..that's it, Dory! THREE!"

A stream of bright orange light poured from Draco's wand, weaving its way through the numerous trees, searching for the sentient door that had recently taken up residence in Draco's room. It shot like a rocked through the trees until it came to one of the walls overgrown with vines. Diving against it, they ripped the vines to shreds as it continued deeper into the wall. Turning a radiant crimson red, it returned to Draco, and lead him to the now bare spot. Amongst the debris, there was a fine wooden door that was looking about as innocent as a door could.

"Hello, Draco. Um, surprise?" said the door in a sickly sweet voice.

Composing himself before speaking to this obviously strongly enchanted door, Draco took a deep breath. "What in God's name have you done to my room? And how the heck did you mange to break the cleanliness spells? I've tried before and they wouldn't budge, so how could a stupid bloody do…um, what I mean is how you do it?" It was clear that anything powerful enough to break such strong spells and perform higher class magic, like growing a complete forest for instance, had to be treated carefully, even if it was a deranged door.

"Well, I thought the place was a bit lonely, so I grew a place for my friends to live." The door extended an opaque tendril and pointed towards some trees, "and teleported them here. The spells were easy, I broke them almost instantly. Why? Don't you like it? I could always change it back."

Seeing an opportunity, Draco took it.

"No, it's alright. I mean, if you went to so much trouble, I suppose we could always leave the forest here .That way you could always see your friends. In fact, I'll move a few doors down to give you space. You can come visit me, but other than that, you will be quite happy right here."

"But, Draco-!"

"No, I think that would be great for you. I'll go move my things. See you later, Dory" said Draco as he went off to collect his personal items. He was grinning all the way out. Finally, I'm rid of that bloody door, he thought happily.

On his way out, dory yelled, "I'll come and visit as soon as possible, Draco."

"Er…great!" he replied. Oh crap, I'll never be free of this lump of enchanted wood, he thought. Only a day to go before heading off for school. Might as well make the most of the last night of freedom. Maybe I'll go to that nightclub in Knockturn Alley. I've heard it goes wild after midnight, and it would give me time away from this crazy bit of hardwood.

Conjuring a tight, black, heavy-metal shirt and faded jeans, he then spiked up his hair with 'Little Jimmy's Best-Hold Hair Jell'. The blue writing on the top matched his piercing blue eyes and, with his platinum blonde hair, Draco looked a million bucks.

While walking out the door, he yelled, "I'm going out tonight Dory. Don't wait up."

Preferring not to get his party clothes sooty, Draco held up a small device that appeared to be a small emerald ring. Holding the ring close to his face, he twisted the central jewel and said, "Knockturn Alley". A rush of green air whizzed past him and then dank, rubbish-strewn streets surrounded him.

"At least the old man gave me something useful, before he got himself killed". Happy that his father's obsession with illegal, but highly useful tools, had finally proved useful, Draco strolled down the familiar streets. His father had taken him here many times, mainly for business, but also so he could face the scum of the wizarding world with no fear. Fear of people you could profit from was stupid. Fear of people who were dangerous because of their reputation was stupid. A long time ago, Draco had learnt that being able to survive in these streets was a skill worth learning. So, like a good death-eater-in-training, he had come here until his irrational fear of the unknown was conquered. Oh yes, there were real dangers in this dark place, but Draco knew that technically, _he_ was considered one of those dangers, so he wasn't phased.

Walking in the shadows, he pasted some ugly hags, who were carrying an unconscious young man in their gnarled hands. He caught some words as they went past. "Lucky find…. red hair…. hard to catch…. cursed kiss…sleeping drug."

_It must be harvest night. Hags only act so publicly on days like that. Wonder what's going to happen to the poor fellow. Perhaps he'll get lucky and only have to sleep with one of them. _He thought morbidly.

Draco had heard of such occurrences but never witnessed one. One night every so often, hags, the mistresses of illusions and transformation, would cast illusions of beauty on themselves and go for a night on the town. They would flirt with young men who look fit to breed with and lure them into an infatuation spell. Once dazed by the spell, the hags are quick to transport their victim to a secluded location. Several hags would use the male for their own purposes, and then discarded them like a broken toy. Most men who befall this fate are never seen again, but some wander back to civilisation, driven mad by their ordeal. It usually was a grizzly end. Sighing, Draco felt that annoying, small _ping_ of guilt that came with seeing an injustice he could right. It was always there. When ever he did a murder or tortured people, he often had to drink a lot of fire whiskey to escape from the growing yell of his conscience. Recently it had been quiet, but just now it was going off like an alarm in his head.

_Save the kid! He needs help!_

"Grr…. fine." he mumbled. "Excuse me?" The hags stopped, and looked back at Draco. Partly hidden by the shadows, they quickly cast the illusion once more and cloaked their human cargo.

"Hello, handsome…wanna go get a drink?"

"Ladies…would you mind putting him down and disappearing down the hole you came from? I don't have time for this tonight, but I think I'll make an exception for you." Drawing his wand, Draco aimed directly at the small gang of exotically beautiful women. "My master tells me my Cruciatus Curse is improving. Would you like to see?" When it dawned on the ladies who Draco's master must be, the look of terror was almost comical. In shock, their illusions faulted to reveal several ancient crones. With this revelation, they spat on the ground in disgust and disappeared into the night.

Walking over to the man, Draco realised there was something familiar about him. Turning him over, Draco let out a gasp. The hag's prize was none other than a very battered Ronald Weasley.

"Hey, weasel, wake up!" said Draco as he tried to cast a revival spell. He couldn't believe it. The soon-to-be Head Boy of Hogwarts was lying unconscious in Knockturn Alley. He had just saved his enemy from being ravaged by horny old hags. This was _so_ not his night. Taking a closer look at Ron's face, Draco noticed something. His lips were midnight black, and his face was so pale that the freckles stood out like lamp posts. Flicking Ron's eyes open with his thumb, Draco was met with an unnerving sight. A swirl of black and gold had replaced his iris, marking him as a recent victim of a subduing curse. This was bad. Really bad. The weasel needed urgent medical attention, and in Knockturn Alley, that would be hard to find. The only doctors around here specialised in voodoo and creating curses like the one Ron had been hit with.

"This is _just_ what I need to ruin my night; an injured muggle-lover hit with a heavy-duty curse," remarked Draco to the unmoving body. Reaching down to pick him up, Draco felt a painful shock run into his fingertips. Nursing the injured hand, Draco muttered, "Stupid curse, an untouchable as well as a subduing. He must have really fought the bitches. Wonder what a goody-two-shoes like him is doing in a hellhole like this? Oh well, there are other ways to get you to help." With a flick of his wand, Draco levitated Ron into the air. Using his personal teleportation device, Draco twisted the jewel for a second time that night.

"St Mungo's hospital," he whispered, taking care to aim the jet of green air at the body beside him.

In a flash Ron, was gone. "I wonder how he's going to be head boy with injuries like that? He'll need weeks to recover. Damn it, now I've gone and ruined my night! I suppose I could go and get a drink…" Feeling the need for some strong fire whiskey, Draco ambled off to his original target, the nightclub.

I know they haven't even met up yet, but school starts tomorrow, so I figured they deserve a little fun. I promise that soon Draco and Hermione will meet. Besides, who doesn't want to find out what Draco would do at a magical nightclub? A new review a day keeps me a happy chicken and 2 new reviews makes my day a little more tolerable and if three new reviews come in soon, I will die happy…you know, from the shock of having reviews. Thanks to all the people who _do_ review regularly and support me. Please review!


	7. Party time

Party time!

Caution: M rated language...

A little green goblin was attempting to sexy dance with a girl who was either a half giant or had fallen in a vat of super growth potion. Needless to say, it was hilarious. But strangely enough, Draco couldn't get into the nightclub mood. Still a bit disturbed by his previous encounter with the hags, Draco was feeling a bit like a cat who was trying to catch a fish and fell into the pond. Not to mention the group of giggling girls who were obliviously were smitten with him was annoying the living daylights out of him. Attention form the fairer sex was always welcome, but even to a guy like Draco this was too much.

"If you'll excuse me," said a flustered Draco as he pushed past the group. Hurrying away, he heard the soft sounds of several girls sighing in unison. Honestly, what kind of girl _literally_ swooned for a guy? Tonight was just a bit _too_ weird. He needed to get out of here, and fast. The exit was over the far side of the club. That would prove a problem. Either he would have to walk past the swooning girls, cut his way across a packed dance floor, or use the top floor, which by now was filled with magical creatures wanting a drink, or gays. The green goblin had now gotten his friends in the act, and a troop of now semi-naked midgets were overrunning the dance floor. Turning to look at the way he had come, his stomach turned at the sight of the deranged females lusting after him. There was one option left. The top floor.

The last time Draco had gone through the top floor, he had tripped on the tail of a particularly dangerous looking centaur and stumbled into a group of murderous Halflings. While the top floor was the favourite haunt of anything non-wizard, it also happen to be the local gay bar. Draco didn't understand guys not liking girls, and more particularly, the specialised bits of anatomy that most females possessed, but hell, what ever makes you happy. Besides, they often dressed better than half of Draco's straight friends, and could advise what kind of hair gel kept its hold. Altogether, not a bad bunch.

Making his way up the stairs, Draco felt something feathery touch his leg. Three clearly non-human women in tight leather were staring at him. Their glowing purple-and-silver eyes made the staring worse. Looking down, Draco realised what they were on about. He was currently standing on what appeared to be a long white wing, attached to a very pissed looking girl.

"Oh, crap, sorry about that" apologized Draco.

When the women didn't respond, Draco took a closer look at them. Glowing brown skin was covered in tight maroon leather and small sparkling jewels were inlayed in the skin like tattoos on their bodies. Each woman possessed a pair of superb silvery wings that flowed gently down their backs – apart from the one Draco was standing on, of course. Heavily armed with daggers and god knows what else, they stood proud and tall, letting sheets of wavy sun-streaked hair, with the occasional small braid, fall to their knees. Apart from the scowl on their faces, these battle-ready beauties were gorgeous.

"Remove your foot, or I will remove your leg," snarled one of the gorgeous babes, placing her hand on a wicked-looking blade at her hip. Serious eyes gazed into Draco's. She meant business. His foot had never moved faster.

"Ok, pretty lady. Tell you what, how about I buy you a drink as a way to say sorry?" asked Draco.

"Hold your tongue, boy, or I shall cut it from your mouth!" said the pissed girls slightly drawing her weapon from its sheath. One of her ethereal companions place a placating hand on her shoulder. A meaningful look was passed between them and the weapon was slid back into place. "Be gone boy, you smell of potential pain and then we shall settle this my way."

Confused, but feeling lucky to still have his tongue, Draco hurried up the stairs. Maybe the dance floor would have been safer. Or maybe not, he decided, glancing back at the wild goblins on the dance floor. They had now obtained some glow sticks, and were showing everybody at the club all the interesting places they could put them. Shuddering, he continued his trek to find the illusive exit sign. Pushing through the various creatures of the night, he made it to a less crowded area. Smugly smiling to himself for his navigating abilities, the smile was wiped off his face when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey there, sexy, wanna come dance with me?" said a deep voice. Too deep, too strong, too insisting….holy crap it was a guy! Turning around, Draco's mouth fell open when he saw a tall, very masculine fawn, dancing close to him. "Come on, cutie, it will be fun," urged the gay fawn. Admittedly, he was half goat, but the other half was extremely well build and flaunting a perfect sweaty chest; this didn't look like the kind of guy who would take rejection well. In fact, he looked like the type who would impale Draco with one of his short horns if he said no.

"Er…sorry, but I'm not…I mean I don't….I mean… I'm just not into guys. Sorry about that, but it's the way I am. Not that I wouldn't dance with you, if I were, but I'm not, so I can't and …er…..did I mention I'm not gay?" stuttered Draco.

The brawny fawn regarded Draco for a minute. "That's ok, little human. Maybe you will change you mind. Call me," he smiled suggestively.

"Sure thing…er…I'll be going now"

'_Holy Crap….HOLY CRAP, HOLY CRAP,'_ thought Draco_. 'It's bad enough I can't find a sane girl, but now I'm getting hit on but gay people. And he wasn't even _human_ – not that's there's anything wrong with that…' _Slightly disturbed, Draco continued on his way out of the crazy club.

Half way there and nobody had tried to kill him yet. That was a good sign. He could feel elation building as the door came closer and closer. He was not surprised by sinking felling that swept over him as he tripped on what appeared to be a claw, and fell in the arms of some sort of creature. Pain shot through his leg as it collided with what felt like a tree trunk, but could have easily been one of the bar's patron's limbs.

Expecting to be swiftly decapitated or worse, Draco was a little confused when none of the above happened. Relived, but confused.

"Hey, are okay?" asked a concerned voice .The owner of that voice promptly helped Draco over to a bar stool and sat him down. Light brown eyes met his limpid blue ones.

It was a girl. A normal looking, quite attractive girl, who was now inspecting his leg for damage. A girl with cool hands and a gentle touch. A girl with a smooth but sexy voice.

"You better watch out in this crowd, its dangerous even trying to have a drink."

"So, what's a pretty lady like you in here for?" asked Draco.

"Oh you know, I just can't resist those hot centaur flanks…." she replied. They both paused then burst into laughter. "No, really, I just can't get out of here. It's too dangerous to walk across the dance floor –"By this point, somebody had frozen parts of the floor and the gang of goblins were doing figure skating over it – "and I can't seem to push my way through the crowd up here. Not to mention I just got hit on by a disgustingly over-the-top fawn. I think he might be looking for a threesome… Ewwhhh…" she shuddered as she said the last part.

'_Hmmm, maybe the night wouldn't have been so bad if I had gone with the fawn… What the hell I am thinking! I could have just her! She's really cute and I could do with a good shag before going back to school…'_

"My names Anya, what's yours?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"

"So, Draco, are you feeling better yet? Maybe we could get out of here together. A dual shield spell might do it."

"Good idea. Hey, I know! How about you come back to my place for drinks – that is, if we ever get out of here."

"Deal, hot shot."

"On the count of three; one, two, three!" They shouted in unison and drew their wands. Crossing the tips, they silently uttered the spell and a shimmering blue shield formed around them.

"CHARGE!"

They bowled over anyone stupid enough to get in their way and burst through the club;s exit.

"That took longer than expected" remarked Draco.

"So, Draco, how about that drink?" asked Anya, snuggling into the crook of Draco's arm.

"You got it, babe" replied Draco. Anya pulled out a small container of shimmering yellow powder, threw it on the ground and whispered 'Malfoy Mansion'. In a flash, they were gone from the dank streets, and inside the luxurious mansion that Draco called home.

"Wow, this is huge!" marvelled Anya, in awe of the beauty around her.

"Hey, Anya, how about we skip drinks and get straight to dessert?"

"Sure thing, Draco," was the only thing she could utter before Draco's hungry lips were on hers.

Pulling her closer, he continued the feverish assault on her lips. Tasting and nipping, his tongue begged for entrance. He got it. His hands began to wander around her body, feeling and tugging at her shirt. She placed her hands around his neck to allow him to remove her shirt. He smiled when he revealed a lace pink bra; she had come prepared. Pulling away, he looked at her with lustful eyes; she was ready. Leading her toward his estranged love nest of a bedroom, he remembered his previous predicament. Hopefully Dory had removed that bloody forest and was now moved well away from his bedroom.

Before entering the room, Draco paused and looked at the bedroom door. Good, it was a normal door and not that deranged hunk of wood. Pushing her up against the wall, he fluttered kissed down her front and kneed in front of her. As he played with her jeans buttons and navel, she groaned as he began skilfully using his tongue to drive her over the edge. "Oh Draco… Draco… DRACO! I love you when you do that!" she screamed.

Normally, this would have been a perfectly natural scene in the Malfoy mansion, but as Anya gripped the door for support, something unusual happened. The door's surface began to shimmer, little glowing tendrils attached to Anya and sparks began to gather on its woody grain. A grain which was rapidly looking suspiciously Dory-coloured.

"Ouch! Draco, what the hell do you think you are doing? Ouch! OUCH! Stop it right now, Draco. This isn't funny, Draco, Arghh! What the hell!"

"Anya? What's wrong?" asked Draco, still kneeling on the floor.

"Its this door, its burning me. What kind of cruel joke is this? OUCH!"

"What, there's no joke…"

"Argh! Fucking hell, Draco, you sadistic bastard!" she screamed, pushing him away.

"Stop your enchantment, or I swear to God I will…ARGH!" The door behind her was now red hot and throwing sparks into the air. In a final sadistic blow, it slammed into Anya's back. The sound of sizzling flesh made Draco cringe.

"ARGHH!" Tears flowing down her face, Anya limped towards the crouched Draco. "You fucking son of a bitch!" she spat the words out.

"I didn't do anything, Anya, it's the door. The door is obsessed with me. You have to believe me!" pleaded Draco.

"DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID! DO YOU THINK I WAS BORN YESTERDAY! What kind of an idiot falls for that line, Draco. The _door_ did it, not the _trained wizard_. You are the biggest lying bastard ever! How could I fall for something like that, for something like YOU!"

"Anya, please..."

'Get lost, you jerk!"

She reached into her pants to get the container but paused before she threw the powder on the ground. "How could I ever like a total and utter dick weed like you? Home!" She released the powder. As it fell to earth, she looked at Draco, pointed her wand and began to utter, "Cru…" But then pain twisted the beautiful face into a contorted look of agony as she sunk to her knees. A burn mark was on her chest where a deadly bolt of lightning had struck. The green powder began to transport her to her home, but Draco wasn't sure she would get there alive. Even through the swirl of green, he could clearly see her dulling eyes and her drooping head. Then, in a flash, she was gone.

Stunned, he didn't move until a small voice said, "She was going to hurt you, Draco. I had to stop her".

"You had no right to do that. You shouldn't even be here. Now I'm going to go to prison for murder, like my father should have. You've ruined me". Tears were streaming down his face. It must have been the stress of tonight at the club, and the fact his newest girl was probably lying dead in a hallway somewhere, but in his heart, Draco knew. He knew that deep down, the one thing that terrified him was becoming like his father. Lost in thought, he sat on floor with a grim look on his face.

"But you didn't do it, I did. Don't worry Draco, she wasn't any good for you. How about you go to bed, and then tomorrow you are going back to Hogwarts. Good night." Said dory as a fine pink dust was sprayed into Draco face.

"But…hey…what the…?" .That was all Draco could say before he hit the floor in a dead sleep.

"That girl was way to close to my precious Draco, hmm….I have to find a way to get into Hogwarts to protect him from those little sluts. Don't worry, Draco my love, I will protect you." Muttered the crazed door as she levitated the half naked Draco into his bed. Tempted to further undress him, Dory decided against it. If Draco ever found out, he would think she was only into him for his body. No, she loved every thing about Draco, his soul, his mind and his unbelievably hot body. Chiming noises were all that gave away her giggling.

"See you tomorrow, my prince" she whispered.

Sorry about how long it took to write this but I was in exams. Hope you like it!


	8. On the Road Again

Hey Jess! I wrote a chappie for the first time in ages. Yay. Yes I promise another obi chappie will be soon to follow. The title sucks but I am on holiday so I can do what I want!Yay!(CAN YOU TELL I'M EXCITED?)

I probably should be apologising profusely to my readers and reviewers… but I can't be bothered.

Chapter 8: On the road again

A soft golden light was shining through the mist, where a girl stood, immune to its warming embrace. Dazed and confused but trusting in the voice that was calling to her, beckoning her to follow, she moved towards the light. The mist began to part, swirling around her slim figure and pooling at her feet. The golden glow of the light intensified and recognition stirred in the lost girl's eyes. As awareness awoke in her sleepy consciousness, the golden glow touched the girl's skin for the first time. Awakening her senses, a smile curled on the corners of her mouth. As this smile emerged, the light suddenly receded as if affected by her solitary grin. Slowly raising her lowered head, it was just possible in the shrinking light to see glinting pointed teeth, framed by wild tendrils of hair and a pair of wild tiger eyes smouldering in the dark.

"PEASE FASTEN YOU SEAT BELTS"

Hermione awoke with a start, opening her eyes wide and immediately was jerked back into her seat by a thick black seat beat. As the groggy feeling left her mind, she tried to make sense of her new surroundings. It appeared she was in an..aeroplane? And in first class at that. The last thing she remembered was following that beautiful music and meeting mythical creatures. Mythical creatures that had said she was one of THEM.

_Okay this is officially weird. How the hell did I get from there to here?_

Seized by panic Hermione grasped for the seal belt release.

"Hey love, your not allowed to get up yet" croaked a mans voice.

_Love? Nobody calls me that and lives._

"Hey buddy, just who do think you're….oh". Starring across at her was an elderly gentleman with a kind expression on his face. "Geez sir…Sorry, for being rude, but I'm a little antsy today."

Grinning a wide smile that revealed a set of perfect pearly whites the man nodded. "Ah yes, these long flights can make even the calmest person jumpy. Don't worry deary, you'll be able to visit the ladies room quite soon. This turbulence can't last forever."

"Um…can I ask you something…er…sir? Did you see me get on the plane and (after reaching into her jacket pockets to hopefully find her ticket…yes! Success!)could you tell me why I am in first class when my ticket states I should be in coach?"

The man looked at her, trying to decide if she was pulling his leg. Noting her dazed expression, he decided she must honestly have no clue. "Well, yes, I saw you board the plane. In fact you were a few people behind me the in the line. Oh, and I suppose you were one of the lucky scallywags who were chosen for an upgrade. I heard them making several people the offer. Yes, you've been sleeping peacefully in that chair like an angel for most of the trip. Actually you remind me of my darling Marie, the way you keep drifting off, muttering things under your breath. Bless her soul. She had the most wicked temper but could be such a sweetie. Just like her dog Sally. Ah now that was a clever dog. Do you know she used to be able to pick up a paper and…."

"DING, DING. PASSENGERS ARE NOW ABLE TO REMOVE THEIR SEAT BELTS. THANK-YOU FOR YOUR COPPERATION."

"Thanks for that sir, I'll be going now" said Hermione, secretly praising the crews timing. They had just saved her from hearing a lengthy yarn about Marie and her wonder dog Sally.

_Oh you horrible girl, that poor man just wanted somebody to talk to. Maybe I'll lend him an ear once I have this sorted. At least I know now, that I walked on the plane and wasn't teleported...I hope. Maybe an old guy who thinks I look like his wife isn't the most reliable source of information. Hm…. _

Hermione looked at her watch. Great, she only had another hour or two before the plane landed. At least then she could do some much need research and figure out just what had happened to her.

Making her way down the aisle to the toilets (just in case the old man caught on to the fact she was just trying to avoid hearing his life story), Hermione caught a glimpse of something in the reflective armrests of the plane. Something very disturbing. Something horrifying. Something where her reflection should have been. Something with pointed teeth.

Hermione bolted to the end of the plane and rushed into an unoccupied cubical.

_Oh god, please tell me nobody saw that… oh god, oh god… _Not wanting to face herself, Hermione tried not to look up. _This is stupid, it was probably just a weird trick of the light. I'm fine, I'm fine, I have to be fine._

Screaming this mantra in her head, Hermione forced herself to look in the mirror.

"I'm fine...?"

Staring back at her was a normal looking girl who looked like she needed a good sleep.

Other than that, all her teeth were normal (braces are fine but a little bit of magic never hurts) and her eyes were still honey brown. There was no monster, no evil creature looking back at her, and more importantly, not a trace of a blood-thirsty Fury. It must have been a dream – no, a nightmare. She was alright.

Hermione let out a whoop of joy and considered dancing around in the cubical, if it wasn't for the fact flight attendants get suspicious of moving toilets.

"Well, I might not be a creature, but I sure do look like hell. Where's a brush when you need one?"

Wetting her hands, Hermione smoothed back her hair and washed her face. She straightened her clothes and looked back into the mirror satisfied. Wait, her necklace wasn't sitting right on her collar. Hermione undid her collar but froze before the last button was undone.

The blood drained from her face as a cruel looking slash appeared beneath her fingers. Gently fingering it, blood came away on her hands. It was fresh.

Hands slightly shaking at what this injury might imply, Hermione washed the blood from her hands and watched as the blood-stained water circled in the sink before disappearing down the drain.

Trembling with shock, Hermione dreaded what she might see if she dared to look in the mirror again, but a dizzy feeling in her head forced her to steady herself by opening her eyes.

_Gods no…_

If Hermione had eaten the offered in-flight meal, then she surely would have thrown up.

Her human face was twisting and distorting. Her eyes flashed and changed to bloodthirsty tiger eyes. Her hair lengthened and gained small silver beaded plaits and finally her teeth sharpened and some longer teeth burst from the roof of her mouth, spurting blood. This was the face of a hunter. This was the face of a Fury. This was the true face of Hermione.

It wasn't a dream, this was real. The memories of her brief encounter with the furies resurfaced in Hermione's mind, like they had been waiting for the scar to unlock them.

It was at that moment Hermione remembered the older Fury's words, the one that claimed to be her great grandmother. It had been her that slashed her and whispered "so you don't forget".

"Geez, thanks granny. Don't suppose I could have remembered when I wasn't on a plane full of muggles. Holy crap, how can I go back out in the plane looking like jungle girl?"

Hermione began pacing the extremely small toilet cubical, racking her brain for answers. Well, magic was out; she didn't even have her wand on her. Although…if she really was a magical creature, she should have some innate abilities. That was it! _Magical creatures are allow to use magic even when they are underage because magic forms the very nature of them_, Hermione recited mentally. She knew reading _'A Wizard's Guide to Magical Creatures and the Laws Binding Them_' would prove useful.

_Well, furies have the ability to shape change, so shouldn't I be able to shape change into something a little less conspicuous. Magic is mostly will power formed into action… hmm… it's worth a shot. _

Hermione concentrated on her image, willing away the features of a Fury. Magic began to shimmer in the air and Hermione knew she was succeeding when her eyes reverted back to honey brown. She forced herself to continue, but the strain of wielding untaught power was beginning to show. Beads of sweat rolled down her pale skin, as her teeth shrunk to human proportions. In a final burst of effort, her hair lost its braids and reverted to Hermione's normal length and colour.

Exhausted, Hermione checked her image. It was the perfect image of a tired girl. Reluctantly emerging from her safe haven, Hermione counted how many steps it would take for her to flee into the cubical, just in case her newly found magic didn't hold back her Fury looks for long.

After staggering down the aisle, she collapsed into her seat.

"Oh, you're back, love. I was beginning to think you fell down there. Well, it's not long until we land, but I'm sure I could fit in a story about my dearest Marie. Well, Sally, remember Sally? Yes, well Sally had been off her dinner and my Marie just couldn't say why……"

Hermione reluctantly committed herself to listening about Sally, until the plane was safely on the ground. After saying a hasty good-bye she set off for Diagon Alley, the only place she could get some answers.

Normally alert, Hermione failed to notice the shadow that was following her out of the airport. Admittedly, she was distracted. The figure waited until Hermione had left the airport to step out of the shadows. Watching a passer-by, in a few seconds an identical person was walking the other direction. The only trace that the shadow had been there was a solitary feather that glinted silver in the darkness.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah ….I wrote another chappie!

I am so sorry to anybody who actually was reading this story for the long break but my life has been kinda complicated recently. Also my muse decided to go on holiday (and she didn't tell me). Not really an excuse but anyway, enjoy.

**Hey, readers. Jess (DRS) here. I _did _offer to lend Maddy my muse, but she ignored me. sulks**

Reviews are great, the world would be a better place if the world (and me) had more reviews.


End file.
